Rena Andou
Rena Andou (安藤レナ) is a supporting character in Girls und Panzer das Finale. Profile Andou is a student of BC Freedom High School, she is the vice-commander from Examination faction and commanded an SOMUA S35 with the emblem "Green Spade". Appearance Andou is an average-sized tanned-skin girl with shoulder length spiked-messy black hairs and brown eyes. She is seen wearing BC Freedom's sensha-do uniform inside matches and the schoolgirl one outside. Personality While hot-blooded she seems to have an inferiority complex and hold a grudge against Escalator faction students. She is often criticising her commander often attracting Oshida's wrath, however she is capable to put her animosity aside to achieve victory. Being part of the "lower-class" of BC Freedom, she seems quite neglectent on her appearance always having messy hair and wearing her uniform in a casual manner with her vest as a cardigan. Background Andou is seen holding the "Team Oni" panel with Rukuriri during the revelation of the Cauldron tournament second round bracket. She is then seen assisting to the second Round with Marie and Oshida. She is seen participating to several trainings undergo by Marie alongside Oshida, such as fighting each other on who's is the best qualified to protect Marie's tank which ended as a tie or she is forced to cooperate with her frenemy against Marie where they ended both destroyed by their commander. During Yukari's infiltration, she is seen among many students fighting each other (especially with Andou). While the fight is real it is also accentuated in order to fool spies making believe the two BC Freedom factions are unable to cooperate. She keeps fighting and arguing with Andou from the tournament bracket lottery until the greetings before the match. During the Winter Continuous Track Cup first round match against Ooarai Girls Academy, she commanded an SOMUA with its distinctive "Green Spade" also leading a platoon of another three SOMUAs. First making think to their opponent that they let the flag tank apparently defenseless, she in reality reunites with Oshida's ARLs platoon and assault Ooarai's tank on the bridge, after a fierce firefight and Ooarai escaping the bridge, she and her platoon is forced to retreat due to Duck Team storming their back. She is last seen in formation singing the Chant de l'Oignon with her teammates. Trivia * Her character and appearance is based on the character André Grandier from the popular shōjo manga Rose of Versailles. ** The fact that Andou is part of the Examination faction, BC Freedom's lower class echoes his situation in the manga as André is a commoner part of the "Third Estate" which was the lowest social classes. ** Andou's critical behavior toward Marie and arguments with Oshida, could a reference when André reporting Marie-Antoinette's behavior to Oscar. Complaining that she took refuge to the Petit Trianon neglecting her subjects, he is then harshly reprimanded by Oscar. * While never fully named, her first name appears on some merchandising products. * She shares with Oshida, a friend/enemy (or frenemy) relationship. As there is as much animosity as friendship between them. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Vice-Commanders Category:Tank Commanders Category:BC Freedom Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory